


11:11

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: but it's mostly fluff, it's... fluff, there's a drop of irony as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: You always kissed him around the same time every day.





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaaaaaa. So I recently hit 1,111 followers on my blog and decided to write this little thing. Celebration! *pops confetti*
> 
> Obviously, from my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

Noctis didn’t notice the trend at first. You would always give him a kiss around the same time every day, sometimes twice a day if you were together for that long. You always had that curious little smile on your face when you pulled away, too; the look was almost secretive, yet displayed satisfaction.

In fact, he didn’t notice the trend until he’d unconsciously picked it up himself. When it started to get to be about that time – his body’s internal clock working impeccably – he’d meander his way over to you, cuddling up and building up to his daily kiss. 

You’d always giggle a bit, cup his face with your hands and pull him in for a sweet little kiss. The contact usually remained chaste since you typically pulled away from him before he could deepen it, but he grew to love it just that way when he took in the expression on your face after parting.

Adoration. Your eyes were like windows to your heart in these moments, and all he saw was pure adoration, love – you looked at him like he was your world, like he was your everything. He could see it clearly; the love that you held for him was limitless, possibly beyond his comprehension. And even though you never needed to tell him as much, you always told him that you loved him, always with that look… and then that little smile would pull at your lips.

That secret, satisfied little smile.

This time he caught you before you could pull away completely, finally asking you the question that had been burning a hole in his brain since it occurred to him – what that smile was for. Not knowing was killing him – it was like you had the combination of a lock on a safe but had only given him the first two numbers. The curiosity was eating him away.

So you indulged him, a cute little grin on your face.

“When I was younger, my mom would always tell me to make a wish at 11:11, be it before or after noon. If I wished hard enough, eventually it’d come true.” You kissed him again then, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pulling him in close. “For a while, I wished for you. That came true, and I had everything I wished for… so now I just kiss you instead of making a wish, and thank the Astrals that you’re still here.”

And no, that wasn’t the answer Noctis was expecting – he didn’t know what he  _was_  expecting, really – but it warmed his heart all the same. He told you he loved you, then kissed you again, cupping your face in his hands the same way you usually did to him.

The kiss lasted longer, though.

When he pulled away, there was a playful glint in his eyes, one of his hands going down to rest on your waist. “Didn’t they always say that the time between wishing times was magical as well, if used correctly?”

You raised a brow, tilting your head to the side. “No? Noct–”

But he cut you off with another kiss, this one deeper. You were a bit dazed when he retreated, and he took full advantage of that, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Maybe we should find out.”

Any protest you might have had (which really, was none) died when he leaned down and kissed you again.


End file.
